Quemándonos de Amor
by Ydiel
Summary: Temía que la realidad le golpeara una vez más. Sí, había encontrado a su alma gemela a ese amor inocente pero al mismo tiempo fuerte y de carácter, a ese ser que con sus pupilas borgoñas lo atravesaban hasta alojarse dentro, muy dentro de su corazón y aunque estaba agradecido al cielo por ello, todo al parecer solo era un sueño. Yaoi Kaze.


**N/A: Los personajes de Vampire Knight son propiedad de Sensei Hino.**

* * *

**- Quemándonos de Amor -**

- En la época de castillos, princesas y valientes caballeros.- Mientras narraba el hombre mayor hacía gestos y ademanes "graves" para darle más énfasis al cuento.- Cuando la oscuridad y el miedo regían los grandes reinos y los más sagaces aventureros buscaban el límite del mundo…-

- ¡Espadas y peleas!- Gritó el pequeño Aki, terriblemente emocionado y esperanzado por la idea de que quizás, esta vez, la historia del Abuelo no sería de princesas y príncipes azules, ya era suficiente "martirio" estar castigado todo un día sin videojuegos.

- Deja que Abuelito continué.- Le riñó su "dulce" hermana impaciente por saber lo que seguía.

El abuelo sonrío, y acomodándose los anteojos prosiguió:

- Un secreto amor floreció, tan intenso era que sobre pasó las distancias y los siglos… -

Los rayos de luna llena se filtraban entre las hojas del bosque, junto a un cristalino y pacifico estanque, una pareja era cobijada por las sombras de la media noche.

- Amor… Es necesario.-Tomó las manos de aquel angelical ser entre las suyas, necesitaba sentirlo aunque fuera por última vez.

-¿En verdad lo crees? -Preguntó el joven, que parecía un ángel bajo los rayos de luna, que delineaban las sonrosadas mejillas.

-Si.- Respondió firme el caballero, cerrando las profundas pupilas borgoñas para ocultar el dolor que le albergaba.

-Yo…. Yo…- Titubeó su bello ángel. Sus miedos comenzaban a aflorar y al mismo tiempo se decía que pronto iba a terminar.

- Todo será distinto y podremos estar juntos amor.- Quería consolarle pero ni el mismo estaba seguro de ello.

- Esta bien… no puedo forzarte a nada, sé que debes seguir y cumplir un destino y que yo…-Gotas cristalinas rodaron de nuevo.- Solo puedo esperar y esperare, esperare por ti.-

-Te amo siempre te he amado– Confeso el joven, fundiéndolo en un abrazo para sentirlo más cerca.-**Tú lo eres todo,** completamente todo para mí.- Afirmó.

-¡Te amo! – Respondió el, y con un suave movimiento se fue alejando de él.- Siempre vivirás en mí corazón, en mi mente y en mi espíritu.-

- En mi memoria se aloja tu sonrisa, tú mirada en mi espíritu y en mi corazón nuestro amor que me da valor y fuerza para continuar.- Arrodillándose frente a él, y en un momento de asfixiante desesperación, se aferró a la cintura de su pequeño ángel.

Le partía el alma verlo así, era tan dolorosa la despedida que el corazón se le desmoronaba.

-Mi amor.- Recobrando la cordura, el joven se puso en pie con firmeza.- Hasta el alba.-

-Recuerda – Susurro él.- Por favor… nuestra promesa.- no puedo continuar hablando ya que una voz lo perturbo.

-¡Quien vive!- La voz grave de los centinelas les hizo dar un respingo.

-Es hora.-Informó alarmado.

-Pero, y ¿Nosotros?- Limpió sus lágrimas con ira y rabia pero eso no le impedía seguir albergando la luz de la esperanza.

-**TE AMO y te amare hasta el final del tiempo. **Es hora pequeño.- Beso castamente los labios de su amado y se alejó sin mirar atrás.

- También te amo, ni las más crudas distancias borraran tu esencia en mí.- Susurró al viento, y con sigilosa calma, como si de un fantasma se tratará, se desvaneció entre los árboles.

El guardia que resguardaba, con valentía y gallardía, las puertas traseras del majestuoso castillo, se plantó frente a la silueta que rondaba por los jardines.

-¡Su majestad! – Dijo incrédulo y sorprendido.- Lo lamento, no era mi intención interrumpir su caminata nocturna… Es solo que…-

Al notar la extrema preocupación y pena del hombre, por la intromisión de su **"caminata nocturna",** el joven príncipe le dio una afable sonrisa.

- La noche es hermosa y tenía ganas de admirarla desde aquí, no buscaba crearte problemas.- Dijo con aparente seguridad y temple.

Completamente ruborizado por el comentario del príncipe, el guardia hizo una reverencia y se marchó perdiéndose entre los laberintos del castillo.

En una de las habitaciones más lujosas y espaciosas del palacio, sentada frente al ventanal, la figura de una hermosísima mujer era dibujada por las llamas del fuego de la chimenea.

- ¿Estas segura? - Preguntaba incrédula mientras cerraba sus puños con ira.

-Si, su majestad Shizuka… El joven **"ese"** se aferraba…- Dijo despectivamente y titubeante ante tal confirmación.

-Comprendo.- Le interrumpió la reina, girándose frente al espejo, expresó seriamente.- Cumplirás lo que te voy a decir al pie de la letra ¿entendido?-

-Si mi señora.- Contestó con "sumisión", pero al mismo tiempo con una maligna sonrisa surcando su rostro.

- Lleva al jefe de la guardia real al salón principal.-

- Como ordenes mi Señora.- Haciendo una reverencia, la joven de cabellos color arena se disponía a partir cuando la voz de su Reina y señora la detuvieron:

- Y Ruka, que nadie más sepa que lo he mandado llamar.- El rostro de la reina no mostraba gesto alguno, la mascara estaba puesta, cubriendo una a una sus más crueles perversiones.

- Así será mi Reina.- La fiel sirvienta se adentró a uno de los secretos pasadizos, detrás de un enorme tapiz de una Rosa escarlata escudo Real de la familia.

Se mantenía hincado con la tranquila mirada en el suelo, más su mente estaba llena de intrigas y cavilaciones.

-…Mis órdenes serán acatadas a la mayor brevedad posible, al alba espero su confirmación.- Ordenó la mujer, desde el trono, sumamente seria y decidida. – Comandante Takamiya, de ello dependerá tú vida.-

La frialdad en sus palabras lo hizo consternarse y no mover un centímetro de su cuerpo.

- ¿Debo indicarte como empuñar la espada?- Preguntó Shizuka, con una irónica mueca desfigurando la bella faz.

- No mi Señora, sin embargo le recuerdo que es un inocente quien probará su filo.- Adujo el apuesto joven.

- Eso poco importa.- Expresó con cierto fastidio ante el recordatorio moral de su mandato.- Ahora largo y mucho cuidado con revelar lo que aquí se ha hablado.-

- Se hará como usted diga.- Sin vacilación alguna en su voz se levantó despacio.- "El cielo juzgara mis acciones, eres mi Reina y te debo lealtad y obediencia, pero al final de los tiempos rendirás cuentas."- Reflexionaba inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto y sin más partió a cumplir la terrible encomienda.

Envuelto por el manto de la oscuridad, que cubre hasta el ser más ruin e insignificante, sus pasos se deslizaban con ligereza y maestría, que solo un guerrero posee después de muchas batallas y misiones.

A través de los frondosos árboles y al fondo del sendero pudo distinguir una blanca casa al pie de la colina que dividía el bosque, un par de metros a la izquierda un diáfano manantial reflejaba el melancólico rostro de la pálida luna.

-¡Es un ser inocente! – Se repetía quedamente.- He desenvainado mi espada por el honor del reino y protección de mi pueblo, mi Reina y mi príncipe, pero esto es…-

La frase se quedo a medias, sus finos sentidos le habían alertado que alguien se acercaba y con presteza única trepo al árbol que le daba una estratégica posición para ver y escuchar todo.

Una sigilosa figura envuelta en una oscura capa dio tres golpes en la puerta, pasado un instante ésta se abrió y los rayos de luna delinearon a un apuesto jovencito, ataviado con un sencillo camisón y pantalones blancos, que se amoldaba a su alabastrino talle.

Pasada la sorpresa inicial el joven se lanzó a los fuertes brazos de su amante y éste lo estrecho con dulzura e infinito amor.

- Quería estar contigo un momento más.- Dijo un emocionado joven.

La capucha cayó y el experimentado guerrero pudo observar como un par de lágrimas rodaron por las varoniles mejillas, y él limpio cada una con sus labios, para después ahogar las propias en el bien formado torso del muchacho.

Las dos siluetas entrelazadas eran la encarnación de la fragilidad, inocencia y amor. Con un ligero ademán se adentraron a la sencilla casa.

-Te amo mi principito. Te amo.- Repetía una y otra vez aferrándose a la cintura de aquel.

-Y yo a ti mi amor.- Susurró, pasando sus dedos por las castañas hebras.

- Pues creo que el hombre que amas no soy yo, porque al parecer no me esperabas- Bromeó, esperando escuchar la armoniosa risa del dueño de su alma y corazón.

Y así fue.

- Tu risa me reconforta precioso.- Le susurró al oído, estrechándolo más contra sí. Saboreando cada momento.

- Y a mí estar así, entre tus brazos.- Murmuró, sin embargo.

Temía que la realidad le golpeara una vez más. Sí, había encontrado a su alma gemela a ese amor inocente pero al mismo tiempo fuerte y de carácter, a ese ser que con sus pupilas borgoñas lo atravesaban hasta alojarse dentro, muy dentro de su corazón y aunque estaba agradecido al cielo por ello, todo al parecer solo era un sueño.

Notando su tristeza le miro a los ojos, aquéllos que le hipnotizaban, aquellos que no podría dejar de sentir que solo le pertenecían a él.

-Solo te pertenezco a ti, no lo olvides.- Dijo colocándole en el blanco cuello, una cadenita plateada de la cual sobresalía un dije en forma de una rosa con la frase grabada: **"****Mi corazón es para ti****"**.- Mi padre el Rey me lo obsequio cuando apenas era un niño, recuerdo que me pidió que se lo entregara a mi persona amada aquella por la que estuviera dispuesto a dar mi vida, y ese eres tú.-

Al sentir un beso húmedo en su blanco cuello su piel se erizo. El joven de cabellos plateados sintió un increíble estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo, busco los labios de su amado, y la expresión de su amor, fue su aliciente para seguir viviendo, para seguir encontrando en ese cuerpo perfecto el máximo calor envolvente para su solitaria alma, sus manos buscaron acomodo entre su fuerte espalda, sus piernas se enlazaron alrededor de su cintura, y con ahínco le incitaba a enterrarse por completo en él, la fricción solo lo hacía más doloroso, pero al mismo tiempo muy placentero. De esa manera y al máximo de sus emociones se fundieron en una batalla sensual cuando sus cuerpos se derramaron en la cómoda cama y fueron uno al unir no sólo los labios si no también cuerpo y corazón.

Como tantas otras veces para ellos era siempre como la primera vez, cuando llegaron al punto en que se sintieron tocar las estrellas y uno se derramo entre sus abdómenes y el mayor en su interior resulto ser el momento perfecto para dar paso a escuchar sus nombres en los labios del contrario y percibirlo como un coral perfecto, dispuesto a desfallecer del más crudo y excitante placer.

Poco a poco las respiraciones se hicieron más lentas, él castaño aun permanecía dentro de él, pero el alba no tardaría en despuntar y la despedida se haría más agria.

-Te amo, nunca me cansare de decírtelo. - Le susurró mordiendo los pequeños aritos del lóbulo derecho al joven peli plateado.

-Y yo jamás me cansaría de oírtelo decir.- le correspondía apresándolo en su interior una vez más.

Los ojos antes iluminados por la chispa de la pasión se fueron enrojeciendo al tener que pronunciar tan desagradables y llanas palabras.

- Debo…- Un delicado dedo se poso sobre sus labios.

- Lo sé.- Dijo aquel ocultando su rostro en el varonil pecho.

Con suaves caricias fue saliendo del interior de su amado para que con silenciosos movimientos empezara a vestir su cuerpo.

-Adiós mi amor.- Depositó un beso en la palma derecha del joven, que lo miraba sentado en la cama, apenas cubriendo su masculino y bien formado cuerpo con una blanca y satinada sabana.

Deposito otro ósculo en esa dulce boca que era solo suya.- Nuestra unión está representado aquí en esta rosa de plata.- Murmuró, al contacto con la joya, que pendía ahora del cuello de su bello ángel, pero un dolor agudo se alojó en su pecho era como un mal presentimiento, sin embargo para no perturbar a esas amatistas que refulgían cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban decidió no darle importancia.

-Te esperare siempre.- Respondió conteniendo sus lágrimas y con firmeza sujetando la rosa plateada entre sus níveas manos.

Salió sin mirar atrás, si lo hacía no podría dejarlo. Después de todo era por su propio bien.

Acababa de dar tan solo tres pasos cuando la sangre se le fue a los pies.

-¡Madre!- Balbuceó, sin creer la mala jugada que sus ojos le estaban dando

- Guardias llévenselo.- Mandó tajantemente la mujer.

-¡No! – Gritó forcejeando con dos corpulentos soldados.- Entiende que lo amo...- El sonido de una bofetada interrumpió las desesperadas palabras.

- Llévenselo.- Profirió la reina.

Alarmado por la escaramuza, el joven observaba, con sus manos hechos puños, como su amante prohibido era arrastrado por 4 guardias hacia el palacio.

-¡Zero! ¡Huye! – Fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar de los labios de él.

Estaba demasiado sorprendido para comprender lo que se le avecinaba.

-¡OH! por Dios ¿qué todo tengo que hacerlo yo? - Dijo con sátira en sus palabras, mientras recordaba que incitada por su fiel sirvienta decidió ir y cerciorarse de que su orden estuviera cumplida, pero se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que el príncipe salía en ese instante y el comandante no pondría en riesgo la vida del heredero al trono.

Las palabras de la reina activaron una alarma en la bello muchacho, pero era demasiado tarde, su libertad yacía en las manos de esa mujer sin escrúpulos, dispuesta a todo con tal de llevar sus planes a cabo, y esta vez no seria la excepción, lo quería fuera, fuera de sus vidas, sin importar el sufrimiento de su "adorado" vástago.

-Con que tú eres ese entrometido que se atrevió a corromper el alma de mi único hijo y que además interfiere con los designios de mi reino.-

-Yo lo amo.- Manifestó rechinando los blanquecinos dientes, sosteniéndole la mirada.

-¡Insolente! –El sonido fuerte y la ira con la que se estrelló una de las manos de la fémina en la delicada faz del joven lo encolerizo.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a retarme a ¡mi!? Que soy tú reina.-

En ese momento Shizuka fijó su vista en el objeto que colgaba en el diáfano cuello, y su furia se incrementó.

- ¡Ladrón! ¡Eres un vil ladrón! – Vociferaba una encolerizada reina, empezando a forcejear con él para poder obtener el legado de su familia.

-¡No! Él me lo dio, y aun que le pese Kaname me ama y yo lo amo.- Tratando de no usar su fuerza como varón. A pesar de todo venía siendo su "suegra" aun que aquella no lo aceptara.

Los guardias corrieron a auxiliar a su reina y señora; todo fue tan confuso y en un santiamén, que no se supo en que momento el duro metal se enterró en el cuerpo níveo de aquel angelical ser, su cuerpo cayó lentamente empapando con su sangre el césped del lugar.

Los ojos borgoñas del príncipe empezaron a derramar lágrimas que no sentía, estaba clavado al suelo, mirando como el cuerpo caía despacio, el suave roce del brazo del Comandante, que lo había auxiliado, lo hicieron despertar.

- Ve.-

Aferrándose el cuerpo cubierto de sangre, su rostro se fundió de completo dolor y por sus mejillas caían pequeñas gotas, que resbalaban hasta la faz de su prohibido amor y que momentos antes habían compartido su más grande tesoro.

- Te amo.- Jadeaba, provocando con ello, que de sus sonrosados labios brotara un hilillo de sangre el cual le impidiese hablar.

- No me dejes, por favor, te amo, te amo mi pequeño cazador.- Suplicaba él.

Por otro lado la reina no dejaba de contemplar sus manos, sus blancas y finas manos teñidas de rojo, color que aborrecía; recuperando el gélido temple giró sobre sus pies y subió al esplendido carruaje que la conduciría a su "acogedora" morada.

Con un leve movimiento de cabeza el Comandante indicó que todos los guardias debían salir de ahí y hay de aquel que hablara, él se mantuvo unos metros atrás de la destrozada pareja.

El desgarrado príncipe aún se abrazaba al moribundo cuerpo y con sus dedos delineaba sus facciones, como tratando de forjarlo en su memoria, en su mente y en su corazón.

- Mi amor, te amo, no me dejes.- Sollozaba cada vez más fuerte.

-Y yo a ti mi príncipe…- Susurraba cada vez más débil.- Prométeme…-

- Lo que quieras mi vida.-

- Que en otra vida…. en otro tiempo… estaremos juntos…- La palidez en sus delicadas facciones se hacía cada vez más mortal.

-Si, si mi amor, en otra vida en otro tiempo, tú y yo estaremos juntos, juntos para siempre.-

- Te esperare, siempre lo hare Kaname.-

Su mano cayó después de acariciar el rostro de su amado, él se negaba a entenderlo, y ahora solo le quedaban recuerdos, recuerdos de ese ángel plateado de amor.

-No, no, ¡no!... mi amor, despierta, despierta por favor.- Rogaba una y otra vez, hundiéndose en el pecho de ese deseable cuerpo, ahora inerte.- Despierta… despierta...- Su voz ahora era un siseo incomprensible para aquel que lo observaba unos metros atrás.

Los rayos del astro rey lo inundaron todo. Indemne a lo acontecido el tiempo siguió su interminable marcha; y una oscura noche sin luna, en una blanca y bella habitación un atractivo y agonizante anciano, evocaba plegarias por un ansiado encuentro.

- Es hora mi amor, mí amado Kiryu Zero…- Aunque frágil, su voz fulguraba de esperanza.

Para desconcierto total de los presentes el sabio y justo rey comenzó a hablarle a la nada, probablemente porque el fin se acercaba, solo su fiel amigo, aquel guardia que en aquella ocasión lo ayudo a darle digna sepultura a su joven amor, comprendió que dos almas estaban uniéndose al fin.

- ¡Que reina tan cruel!- Exclamaba la pequeña, enjuagándose las lágrimas de las amatistas pupilas.

- Si yo fuera el Príncipe me hubiera ido con todo y mi verdadero amor.- Expresó un orgulloso jovencito de cabellos plateados por su brillante plan de escape.- Pero abuelo si le agregaras dragones, ogros y trolls, muchas peleas con arqueros y espadas por aquí, piratas por allá, magos, enanos y un valiente guerrero y tal vez un anillo...- Hablaba a la par que hacia gestos de combate.

- ¡Jajajajaja!- El abuelo se agarraba el vientre con una mano y con la otra se limpiaba las lágrimas.- Pero si hiciera eso pequeño me acusarían de plagio.- Consiguió indicar.

- ¿Plagio? – Preguntó perplejo el niño.

- Hay si deberás que tú sí que eres tonto ¿Qué no vez que la reina los hubiera encontrado?- Refunfuñó la pequeña niña castaña de mirada amatista, en tanto arrojaba uno de los cojines al brillante cabeza hueca de su hermano menor.- Ogros y dragones, si como no, ¡vaya tonterías que se te ocurren! - Masculló entre dientes.

- ¿Te han dado mucha lata? Papá.- Cuestionó un joven alto, delgado pero de exquisito talle, de pupilas del más bello amatista y de cabellos que parecían bañados por la misma luna al acercarse hasta ellos.

-No más de lo normal.- Contestó aún tranquilizándose por el ataque de risa.

- Bien, creo que han tenido suficiente "castigo" por hoy.- Dijo guiñándole un ojo a su padre.

-¡Oh! ¿Me los traes aquí para que los "torture" con historias aburridas? Que no tienen ni enanos, ni magos, ni un valeroso guerrero, cada vez que sus diabluras son descubiertas.- Profirió con fingida molestia.

-¡Oh no! Padre sabes que ellos adoran venir a verte cada sábado, yo solo los consiento, ¡jejeje!-

-Aja, mira que estas canas no son precisamente porque sea un hombre inexperto Zero.- Mencionó él dándole un cálido abrazo a su única Hijo.- ¿Y tú esposo? –

- Esperando en el auto.- Respondió al tiempo que recogía las cosas de los niños y ante el levantamiento de cejas, se apresuro a añadir.- No había lugar para estacionar el auto así que no ha podido venir a saludarte, pero me dijo que mañana viene por ti para ir a pescar o jugar una partida de ajedrez.-

La noticia ilusiono mucho al abuelo que ayudo con las mochilas de los niños hasta el auto.

-¡Yagari padre!, mañana a las 6 en punto, ah y salúdeme a Kaien por favor- Dijo el atractivo hombre, apresurándose a tomar las mochilas y paquetes y estrechando la mano de un suegro sumamente feliz, se viró a su joven esposo.- Ze chan amor, ¿Son todas las cosas? -

- Si Kaname son todas.- Zero se despidió de su padre y se acomodó en el automóvil.- Hasta mañana papá, dale mis saludos al irreverente de Kaien.-

Toga Yagari un hombre de no más de 50 años rio por el comentario de su hijo ya que no tenía nada de mentira lo que decía y es que su pareja era eso y más.

Al final Zero se despidió con una radiante sonrisa, viendo como la cansada figura de su padre, que los despedía con la mano, se alejaba cada vez más.

- ¿Y qué historia les contó hoy el Abuelo Yagari? - Curioseó Kaname a sus adorados retoños.

- Una aburrida, sin elfos ni arqueros, ni bravos jinetes.- Objetó el pequeño Aki hundiéndose en su videojuego.

-¡Oh vamos! no pudo ser tan mala.- Argumentó el peli plateado mayor.

- Se trato de un amor imposible entre un príncipe y una niño pobre.- Dijo una soñadora Natsu.

-¡No había ni un solo dragón!- Rebatió Aki.

- A mi así me gusto.- Gruñó Natsu, harta de las ideas del enano.

- Sin monstruos ni peleas, el cuento es tonto.- Exclamó el pequeño, enseñándole la lengua a su hermanita, iniciando la inagotable lucha por la razón.

- Cabeza hueca, el cuento estuvo bonito.-

-Te amo, Ze chan, mi bello cazador.- Adujo un muy enamorado Kaname al estacionar el auto enfrente de su maravillosa casa.

-Yo también te amo mi príncipe.- La sonrisa y el rubor en las mejillas de su esposo lo hicieron correr y tomarlo entre sus brazos y llevarlo así hasta el interior de su hogar.

-Son como los de la historia.- Suspiro Natsu, dejando de lado la paliza que le estaba dando al enano para contemplar la romántica escena.

-Jajaja, ni sueñes hermanita.- Vociferó Aki.- Papá no podría con lo ogros.-

La niña rodó los ojos amatistas al cielo.

- Aki de seguro te le caíste a papá Kaname de la cama cuando eras un bebé jeje.- Murmuró.

- Vives en mí corazón, mi mente y en mi espíritu.- Sensualmente musitó un hombre por demás bello al oído de su amante esposo.

- Y en mi memoria se aloja tu sonrisa, tú mirada en mi espíritu y en mi corazón nuestro amor.**- **Susurró él, antes de perderse en un apasionado beso.

**FIN**

* * *

Con mucho cariño para todas las fans de esta bellisima pareja que, que más quisiera yo y fuera Yaoi. u.u


End file.
